The Magic Between Us
by Romeo's Juliette
Summary: Just a fluffy little one shot of what I imagine Mary and Dickon's life could've been like in the future. Read and enjoy.


**This is my first story since I was 13 and it's a one-shot so please be kind with any comments if you are to review. I have no beta and I'm horrible at all things grammatical and I apologize in advance. I don't own the Secret Garden nor any of it's characters and I hope you enjoy the story. :)**

* * *

Sixteen year-old Mary Lennox didn't know what to do with herself. Her young mind and naïve heart had believed all would be perfect with the world, encased within the walls of her secret garden where magic ruled and fairytales came to life.

Yet, here she found herself engaged to be married to a pompous English gentlemen who had as much regard for her as her mother had had for her servants. Not much at all. And to top it all, her sweet Dickon was off to war. He'd enlisted without her knowing and the betrayal and fear was more than she could bear.

Mary found she couldn't breathe, her heart was being squeezed and threatened to shatter and her lungs were about to collapse. Oh, how had it come to this? Tears spilled from her eyes, big, fat drops of agony and heartbreak.

She wanted to go back; back to when she had first discovered the secret garden with Dickon and all was good and innocence was their magic. But it was gone and the magic was no more. How could it be when her dreams were broken and she was trapped in a nightmare?

But Mary lost in her grief and worry failed to notice when half the cause of said grief walked into the garden. All she felt were warm arms encasing her in the comfort and safety she only felt with one person, Dickon. He was her magic now and he was leaving her; left to fend for herself in a loveless marriage and a miserable life.

"Miss Mary, what has tha' in such a state?" Anger, hot and passionate ran through her veins. Turning around in his arms a red faced Mary shouted, "How dare you ask that, Dickon! As if you didn't know!"

She fell back into his arms again, her body shaking as harsh sobs escaped her. Dickon tightened his arms around her and whispered softly to her, "I'm so sorry, Mary. I had to." She pulled back to fix him with a teary gaze. "Why, Dickon? WHY? Why did you do this to me?"

"To you? _To you?" _He stood abruptly, her gaze following him as he paced angrily in front of her. Mary was confused. She was the one that was supposed to be angry in this situation. What did he have to be upset about? Dickon turned to face her, his eyes crazed and passionate with something she didn't dare hope to describe.

"Why did I do this? I suppose tha' expected me to sit aroun' while tha' married that fancy gentleman fiancée of thee's? Or did tha' expect me to attend thy wedding, maybe walk thee down th' aisle? Nay, Mary. I couldn't stand to torture myself like that. To walk aroun' watchin tha' love another man, while I pined away after thee. It was too much. I had to go away, get me mind off things. Try to forget." His eyes, which normally matched the forget me not blue of the moor skies, had turned a dark and stormy blue. His gaze so anguished ripped at her soul.

Mary didn't understand. What was he saying? She dared not hope, for the stakes were too high and the disappointment might just break her. "What are you saying, Dickon?" She said, her voice a mere whisper, but he heard her.

Dickon kneeled before her, so tall his eyes nearly met hers as she sat on the swing. He grabbed both sides of her face, his gentle touch a heavy contrast to his large, work-weathered hands. His eyes stared through her, straight to her soul. "What am I sayin'? I'm sayin' I love thee, Mary." Joy and love spread through her, bursting from her heart and soul and flooding her body till they leaked from her eyes. Strong fingers wiped away her tears and Dickon's face reflected the heartbreak he must have been feeling at the moment. "I'm sorry, Miss Mary. I shouldn't have said anythin'." He'd thought her tears meant rejection. Mary hastened to explain herself, trapping his hands against her cheeks before he moved them away. She stared into his confused but hopeful eyes, a small smile making its way to her face.

"I love thee too, Dickon." In retrospect, Mary realized those simple yet powerful words brought the magic back.

Magical, was the only word that she could come up with if asked to describe that first kiss she shared with Dickon that lovely afternoon in their secret garden. It was as if nature itself knew how precious that moment was as the wind blew playfully but gently through the trees and the flowers, drifting their soft scent around them. The birds, sung their loveliest tunes and the robin looked down upon them from his nest perched in the tree above them with an expression that seemed to say, "Finally!"

It was to no one's surprise when Mary stepped into her uncle's office later that day asking him to break off her engagement to Lord Whatshisname. She'd found love in the garden, she said. Master Craven did not ask questions such as "Who?" or "How?" because he knew the answers to all of them. He'd seen this coming for years now but it had been his hope to see his niece well off and spare her the hardship of having commoner's life. Yet, he could not ignore what had now come to pass nor could he deny Mary her happiness, the happiness he once knew no matter how short lived. So when Dickon asked to meet with him two days later he accepted and didn't turn away the boy when he nervously asked for Mary's hand in marriage. Instead, he smiled and gave him his blessing and wished them a long, happy marriage full of love and life. Mr. Craven didn't regret his decision when the door suddenly burst open and in came a deliriously happy Mary, who'd obviously been eavesdropping outside the door, and gave him the biggest hug he'd ever received in his life before jumping into Dickon's waiting arms and twirling with joy.

The wedding happened two weeks later; it was a large and happy affair. Mary had only invited family and a few friends but few became more as the neighbors heard about the rather unorthodox marriage taking place between the boy they all knew and loved and the lord's niece and thought to come by and see if the rumors were true. In the end all were invited and the more the merrier. Even Colin came down to attend the wedding. He wasstudying at a rather prestigious London all boys' boarding school and planned to become a physician.

It was perfect. Mary wore her white lace gown and her long blonde hair piled elegantly on top of her head, the afternoon sun making her seem something like an angel as she shyly but surely made her way down the aisle towards Dickon. He looked so handsome in his best suit and eyes so loving she was sure it'd be a miracle if she didn't cry. She reached him at last and her uncle pulled back her veil, kissed her forehead and entrusted her to Dickon. Her vision became blurry with tears as she looked into his blue eyes and they recited their vows, finally becoming man and wife and he wiped away her tears with a gentle hand and whispered his love before kissing her before all who could see. "May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Sowerby."

It was one of the happiest memories Mary held on to after Dickon went off to war a month later. She sent him off on the train, not wanting to let go of him until the last possible moment. "You'll come back to me, won't you?" Mary asked tearfully. He kissed her roughly, not a goodbye but a promise, before he boarded the train. She ran along with it as it began moving, trying to keep him in her sight for as long as possible and Dickon stuck his head out the window to do the same, both staring at each other until they were no more than specks in the horizon and then gone.

Those were the longest 11 months of Mary's life. She moved back to Misselthwaite Manor due to her uncles pleas to not spend her days alone, so as to not worry him. But all Mary wanted to do was curl up in bed at the humble cottage she and Dickon had shared for that short month, and breathe in his lingering scent. Letters were short and few, but treasured and were Mary's hope that he'd fulfill the silent promise he made her before he left. In the meantime, she spent her time in the secret garden day dreaming about the day Dickon would come back to her and wondering if he'd be different.

The day finally came one day as Mary sat in the secret garden as was usual for her at the time when the door to the garden suddenly opened and in walked Dickon. Oh, she'd thought she was surely dreaming as he'd walked toward her, a familiar grin tugging at his lips and she watched as his eyes sparked back to life when they met hers. Mary only willed herself to believe it was real when he picked her up from the ground and twirled her with joy then pulled her in for a searing kiss that left no doubt in her mind as to what was dream or reality. "Did tha' miss me, Mary?" She only twined her arms around his neck once more and brought him back down for another kiss. He was here, safe and intact and so very hers.

Mary would have been a fool if she'd not realized Dickon had come back jaded from the war. He had a gentle soul who couldn't handle such violence and brutality without coming out just a bit damaged. But scars heal and so did his with Mary's love along with the moor and his animals with soothed his spirit. Though news that he would become a father a few months after he'd come back gave him a new zest for life.

Dickon stood by her during the birth and held her hand as she screamed and brought the tiny life they'd created into the world. Loud cries announced the birth of their first son, William Mathew Sowerby. It was as both Mary and Dickon held their son that a new light and innocence entered their eyes, lightening their souls and filling their hearts more than they ever thought possible. Dickon looked at the mother of his child, tears of joy making their way down his cheeks, and kissed her softly. "I love thee, Mary Sowerby." An equally joyful Mary smiled at her husband. "And I love thee, Dickon Sowerby." They looked down at their newborn baby with pride and love. "And we love you, William Sowerby" they said, before kissing his tiny forehead and smiling softly when he let out a loud yawn and went to sleep for the first time.

Their tiny miracle fully cured them once and for all of their past scars and brought them forth into a future full of life, love, happiness, and the promise of more miracles to come.


End file.
